Doggy Love
by demonfox2341
Summary: What an arranged marriage with who kiba speak to us


Sakura brushed her soft light pink hair,tying a red ribbon around it like in the old days. She got her favorite dress on it look great on her it was also red and reached her knees. Sakura looked into the mirror and tried to put on her best smile she had never visited the Inuzuka clan because her and Kiba were never that close but now her mom was making her go and for who knows what."Honey you look beautiful as always ready to go"Her mom stood next to her door smiling at her like every morning. Her mother was always nice but Sakura worried about her ever since her father died when the Akatsuki attacked but all of this was walked out the house it was cold outside but it was also winter so she should have wore a sweater."Mom why are we even going to the Inuzuka manor are you friends with them"Sakura stopped and watched her mother go ahead by herself."I'll tell you when we get there"She walked back to Sakura and took her hand and ran. Sakura hasn't seen her mother so happy like this what was going on?

They finally reached Kiba's house it was really big and nice Sakura never would have thought that a dirty mutt like Kiba lived here. She knocked on the door expecting Kiba to come out in his rag  
clothes like always."Sakura what are you doing here"Kiba looked at her his eyes got big he had never seen Sakura this nicely dressed. Sakura stared at Kiba he looked all clean and was wearing nice clothes."Ah Haruno your here"Kiba's mom loved to call them like that it was her way of doing things."Mom is this why you got me all dressed up"Kiba gave Sakura a nasty look and walked away."Don't worry Sakura hes probably happy to see you"Kiba's mom pulled them into the house it was really huge from the inside and no dirty dogs running every where like Sakura imagined."Come on into the kitchen ladies you to Kiba"She pulled him with her with all her strength."Mom"He wined like a little puppy they all sat around the table waiting for their food there was an awkward silence. Of cores they made Sakura sit next to Kiba across the big table."Um you guys are probably thinking why we brought you here well Hana how bout you come in and tell them"Kiba's mom yelled across the house Kiba's sister Hana ran in with a big smile on."Sakura my mom and yours arranged a marriage for you"She sat in the chair next to Sakura."And this involves me how"Kiba took a drink out of his water and laughed at the thought of Sakura marrying at a young age."Because your marrying her you idiot"Kiba spit out his water all over Sakura."What mom for reals I have to marry him"Sakura cleaned the water off her self."Yep next week"She gave Sakura a evil look and stood up and walked out so did everyone else besides Kiba there was a silence between them no word was spoken all you could hear was Akumaru's snore."Mom is probably trying to scare me"Kiba broke the silence and laughed while scratching his head."I guess so what did you do to get in trouble"Sakura hoped that was the reason they did this."Now that you say it I didn't do anything"Kiba just got up and pulled Sakura by the arm to were their parents are at."Mom!tell me that your joking"Kiba yelled at her with no respect typical Kiba."No honey its for yours and Sakura's good at least be grateful I didn't make you marry Ino and Sakura you would have married Neji would you want that"They both dropped their heads with shame thinking it was better for them to marry each other than those jerks."Now Sakura your going to go home and bring your stuff you'll be living here now"Sakura's mother looked serious this was no joke to her and Sakura never wants to make her mother sad so she had to listen."Yes mother"She walked out the door feeling so depressed she had to marry Kiba."Go help her Kiba or no Akumaru for a week"His sister picked up the big dog and laughed Kiba just cursed under his breathe and followed Sakura.

Later on they reached the Inuzuka house again Sakura didn't want to go in it would be a nightmare."I don't like the idea of us marrying but they will kill us trust me I'll find away to bail us out don't you worry Sakura"He gave her one of his famous smiles for the first time he had never smiled at her before only grinned."Okay",Sakura walked into the big house with a smile not trying to be rude but happy because her mother was happy for her. Kiba and Sakura spent most of their time talking outside about their past missions and Naruto how dumb he was."Time to go to sleep kids"Kiba's mom yelled at them with her strong manly voice which was kinda scary for Sakura."Hm mom were is Sakura going to sleep"Kiba knew that their house was big but it didn't have a lot of rooms like big houses."In your room silly now go to bed"She walked in the house and laughed."Your...r..room?"Sakura could feel dinner come up her throat. Kiba's was more shocked than Sakura his room was small and he only had one bed."Guess you sleep outside"Kiba laughed picking Sakura up from the steps they sat on."Funny were are we going"He pulled her to the back of the house."It's my short cut"He pulled her up into his or there room. Sakura sat on his bed bouncing up and down like a little kids."Stop that Hanna will think wrong"He hit her head softly but strong enough to make her stop."Guess you sleep on the floor"Kiba threw her a pillow and a blanket."Wat ever"She put the pillow down and fell asleep quickly."Oh god she snored loud"He poked her with his foot and laughed."Night Sakura"He climbed onto his bed."Night daddy be safe"She talked in her sleep."Stupid girl"He fell asleep.

next morning...

Kiba tried to move to the other side of his bed but something was there."Akumaru go sleep with the other dogs" Kiba petted the dogs fur but noticed it was not a dog it was..."Sakura!what are you doing in my bed"He pushed her off to the floor were she hit it hard."Hm what...Ramen!"She yelled.

wow wat a nice day for them i wish i woke up like her next to Kiba...hehe review


End file.
